


Modern life is rubbish

by Cheerful_af



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 不是國設, 整篇看起來很疲憊, 非常隨意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: 亞瑟‧柯克蘭，今年二十三歲。利物浦出生，短期在阿姆斯特丹的租屋處生活。鬱鬱寡歡，用大麻。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)





	Modern life is rubbish

**Author's Note:**

> 是委託但委託人同意我放。總之是在自己狀況很爛的現在寫的，感覺乘載太多自己的情緒很抱歉，但還是很自私地喜歡這篇所以放了。

亞瑟‧柯克蘭，今年二十三歲。利物浦出生，短期在阿姆斯特丹的租屋處生活。鬱鬱寡歡，用大麻。  
他覺得最後一句話實在挺沒必要，哪個人在阿姆斯特丹不用大麻？但他仍然覺得這樣更能夠將他的生活描寫得立體。知道吧，他活得實在不怎麼體面，雖然這種植物不能把人那種難以抬頭的樣子刻劃完全，但用過的人一定程度上是難堪過活的。至少你他媽的有讓人看見自己最白癡的德行。  
博諾佛瓦建議他戒掉，他說不需要，等到白髮蒼蒼時這種東西已經不會害你只會幫助你，不如先讓自己習慣半躺在搖椅上，吞雲吐霧的樣子。博諾佛瓦開始不介意他抽，但他知道眼前這個金髮碧眼好像從芭比娃娃塑膠盒裡拿出來的男子也可能會在三十多歲時抱著頭，說I am too old for this shit，然後痛定思痛，不再抽。他還沒有把自己的人生搞爛，在很多方面上他依然完整，但就是時常能捕捉到他的難堪。從廁所出來，已經三十分鐘，臉色蒼白，難堪。凌晨兩點獨自離開酒吧，難堪。聽搖滾樂團的演唱會中途覺得好沒意思，難堪。他在阿姆斯特丹的生活逐漸用一連串小型的難堪串起，最後他想不起自己體面的樣子。

「我問你一個問題，好嗎？」他抽著草，翻過身。博諾佛瓦啜口威士忌，若有似無地說好。  
「為什麼歐洲語言總是發『嚇』，亞洲語言總是發『噫』？」  
「天知道，我大學讀的是美術系。」他回得實在拙劣，柯克蘭許久不見他拙劣，想留住這一刻。  
「我以為你什麼都知道。」他冷笑一聲，闔上眼享受這個難得的片刻。  
「我知道你喜歡看我這樣，亞瑟，如果你喜歡，我可以陪你一起過得很糟。」語畢，男人不疾不徐地再度舉杯，回到那毫無瑕疵的模樣。  
柯克蘭聽了，腦中產生一種安心混著憤怒的東西。他無法反駁，也懶得反駁，只是覺得這個人已經有義務承擔他的種種，卻又暗自知道這樣想是不應該的。  
「好個星期六晚上，我們都沒能上床。」所以他把話題帶到自己已經蓄勢待發一陣子的老二，是啊，他知道對方不介意這種話題。反而以前總是博諾佛瓦在談性，他戴著耳機不想聽。  
「你喜歡的話，我可以躺在你旁邊，這是沒問題的。」他想了想，「或者現在還早，我們去外頭找女人。」又說。  
「算了吧。」他說，「我這樣就好。」  
博諾佛瓦明白他的意思，走到床沿，將四方的玻璃杯置在檯燈旁，佔一處優雅地平躺。他常說「只要你喜歡」，不了解他的人或許會覺得這是貼心、這是為人犧牲，實際上柯克蘭知道，他只是對這個世界的一切太過游刃有餘，選A或選B，他真的無所謂。  
所以算了吧，這樣就好，他們都沒打算為了彼此跳火圈、被生吞活剝。只是想過普通的生活，他認為不需要混雜已經夠多的痛苦，就這樣吧。這樣就好。

點到為止，有所保留。Modern life is rubbish.


End file.
